


One More Time With Feeling

by Ashesofthesoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Suicide, cutting mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesofthesoul/pseuds/Ashesofthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonios broken, and Gilbert doesn't know if he's too late to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time With Feeling

“Please….” Gilbert pleaded, cradling his loves face in his hands. He didn’t know how things had gotten like this. He had known something was wrong with his sweet Antonio, but he had never realized it was as bad as it was. Blank emerald eyes stared up into crimson, Antonios face devoid of all emotion.  
Now all he could do was wonder if it was too late. “Please….” He repeated. “Hold on… hold on for me, Toni… I know you’re hurting…. but I need you to try one more time for me…. breathing’s just a rhythm, baby.” A sigh escaped his lips, as he called the ambulance, setting to work bandaging the others marred and bloody wrists. How hadn’t he seen it?  
They’d known Antonio was having a hard time. Gilbert knew better than any one, he was the one to cradle the Spaniard close in the throes of his nightmares. And then had come the “accident”. At least that was what Gilbert called it to himself, to ease his own mind. Just an accident. Because his beautiful bright Toni would never purposely walk off the edge of a cliff, right?  
It had taken months, but finally the Spaniard was starting to heal- or so it seemed. His stitches had been removed, and his wounds were starting to close. At least the physical ones. Gilbert had started keeping a closer eye on his lover then. But now… he had turned away for only a few minutes to call his brother. He didn’t even know how Antonio had gotten the blade, Gilbert kept them all hidden.  
Tears began to pour down pale cheeks, as he hugged the bleeding man tightly, soft sobs beginning to wrack his body. “Please don’t leave me. Toni, I love you… let me in…. let me in.”  
There was no reply from the man in his arms, just an almost childlike smile on the Spaniards lips as he stared at the red seeping through the bandages. Until finally- “I love you too.” But still, it was emotionless.  
When the ambulance finally arrived, Gilbert stayed by his lovers side, stroking the back of his hand gently. He was trying so hard to be strong. He wasn’t sure he could do it much longer. He watched as the Spaniard was hooked up to machines and re-bandaged, watching with dismay as Antonios eyelids grew heavier and heavier until- “I’m so sorry… he’s gone.”  
***  
It was cold. That was Gilberts first thought as he watched the smooth black box being lowered into the ground. He would never be able to stand the cold again- he would remember how Antonios hand had gone cold in his own. He kept his tears back, crimson eyes hardened with pain. “I’m so sorry, Gilbert.” Francis murmured, resting a hand on his best friends shoulder. Gilbert shrugged it off. “Don’t. Please don’t apologize. I couldn’t help him. I tried. But it was too much for him- maybe now he’s finally at peace.” And for a moment, he himself believed it. If he shut his eyes, he could almost feel his lovers arms wind around his waist, a soft kiss pressed to his head. The wind sounded dangerously familiar- _“Breathing is just a rhythm, love. Everyone has a turn, now it’s yours to play the part.”_ Gilbert took a deep breath. Time to pretend, just as his lover had for so long. And now he knew the truth- Antonio had been pretending. He had never been as happy as he let on. He had been simply trying to ease the fears of everyone around him.  
The albino crouched down, pale fingers reaching out to run over the cool marble stone. “Wait for me.” He whispered. “Hold on… one more time with feeling… breathings just a rhythm…” He shook, the tears beginning to spill. “This is why we used to fight… but I understand now… just wait for me. Wait for me.”  
The silence was the only answer he would receive.


End file.
